Protection
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Leo's catatonic...the Purple Dragons are tearing the city apart...Raph is out for blood...Mikey has stopped smiling...I'm trying to keep us alive...Shira isn't dead. Don's POV.Sequel to "Offense"
1. Chapter 1: Brother's Keeper

**Disclaimer: still do not own the turtles..."grumbles darkly"**

**Here is the third story of the "Offense" series. This story is in Don's POV.**

**Chapter 1: Brother's Keeper**

_In catatonic stupor, motor activity may be reduced to zero. Individuals avoid bathing and grooming, make little or no eye contact with others, may be mute and rigid, and initiate no social behaviors..._

I glance up across my lab. Leo is sitting, rigid in his chair, eyes dull and practically lifeless. Even though he can walk now he tends to stay in that chair...when he moves that is...we have to tell him to do everything..."brush your teeth Leo", "Sit down", "go to sleep", "eat". He id there, but not there...

I'll never forget waking to Leo screaming and laughing...it was terrifying...then he just...stopped...shut-down...like you unplugged the computer and then expected it to still keep running...it's like his soul is gone...

_Patients with catatonia may experience an extreme loss of motor ability or constant hyperactive motor activity. Catatonic patients will sometimes hold rigid poses for hours and will ignore any external stimuli. Patients with catatonic excitement can die of exhaustion if not treated. Patients may also show stereotyped, repetitive movements. They may show specific types of movement known as "waxy flexibility" in which they maintain positions after being placed in them by someone else, or gegenhalten (lit. "counterhold"), in which they resist movement in proportion to the force applied by the examiner. They may repeat meaningless phrases or speak only to repeat what the examiner says. _

_While catatonia is only identified as a form of schizophrenia in present psychiatric classifications, it is increasingly recognized as a syndrome with many faces. It appears as the Kahlbaum syndrome (retarded catatonia), malignant catatonia (neuroleptic malignant syndrome, toxic serotonin syndrome), and excited forms (delirious mania, catatonic excitement, oneirophrenia). It has also been recognized as grafted on to autistic spectrum disorders._

Leo must fall into the Gegenhalten state...he won't let us move him...he's lost most of his motor ability...only moves if we order him to...may die of exaustion...we have to make sure he sleeps then...we already are but...what if he wakes up when we're not there? I get up and move over to him. Leo just sits there, rigid...motionless...lifeless? Is my brother still in there?

We found out why he shut-down...Shira...Jane as my brother knew her was pregnant...with Leo's child...found out Leo's wanted kids since he was old enough to understand the concept...never thought it'd be possible...never...even when I told all of us that we were compatible to humans...he-he...he figured no one would want a...he called himself a cripled freak of nature...I can't believe Leo would think that...when Ja-Shira started courting him...he figured it was nothing at first...she was just curious...then he fell in love and...he started hoping...when she betrayed him...it-it...it made him just...stop....to himit was a confirmation of his worst fears...he couldn't face that...face the fact that he...killed his own child...

I touch Leo's cheek and then grip his chin and try to get him to look at me...he won't move...I try to look him in the eye...his gaze slides away...tears roll down my cheeks...

"Oh Leo..." I sob, hugging his rigid body, "Come back to us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please? This will be updated Bi-weekly...twice a week...next update will be Friday or Saturday...


	2. Chapter 2: Grief without a Cause

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them...only OCs and the Plot.**

**Chapter 2: Grief without a Cause**

Raph can barely handle Leo like this...he goes out every night and 'bashes PD scum heads' as he so eloquently puts it...Mikey hasn't smiled since Leo went Catatonic...I think the whole role reversal thing just hurts him too much...Leo used to take care of us...now...we take care of him...me? I I'm struggling to keep us from falling apart...I have to take care of Leo...he'll die if I don't...waste away...

I glance up...Leo is _standing_ in the door of my lab. He rearly moves of his own accord anymore, the only reason I know he still hasn't snapped back is because of his eyes...they look lifeless...

"Hey Leo," I say softly. He doesn't even twitch at the sound of his name. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that Leo can walk again...none of us really know how Leo did it...I get up and walk over to him...he's gotten taller...just over six foot now...him and Raph...Mikey and I are stuck at 5'7"ish...I look up to my brother's face.

"Leo, look at me...please," I say softly. The muscles in his neck twitch a little and his head sorta twitches but he doesn't look at me. I sigh and grab his arm.

"Come on, I'll make you lunch," I sigh. I'm jerked to a hault when he doesn't follow me. I grunt and barely avoid crashing back into him. I sigh and straighten up.

"Leo...walk," I order gently. He moves almost jerkily...like a puppet on strings...gone is the grace that my brother used to move with...grace that would've made dancers green with envy...heh...green...I can't help but smile a little at that image...

We reach the kitchen and Raph glances up and looks away...he can't stand seeing Leo like this...he acts likes he's greiving...even though Leo's alive.

I reach the table and pull out a chair.

"Leo...sit," I order gently. He drops into the chair with a thump. Raph flinches...I see the tear roll down his cheek despite his effort to hide it...

I turn and catch sight of Mikey in the doorway...he hates seeing Leo like this...so broken...so lost...I lock eyes with him, pleading silently for him to stay. He hesitates, looks away, and to my relief comes over and sits down across from Leo...I nearly cry...

"What do you guys want for lunch?" I ask. I'm not the best cook out of the four of us...that's Mikey...Raph can handle toast...Leo...he burns _water..._despite the fact that is goes against the laws of Physics...I still can't figure how he manages that...suddenly I get the image of Leo diving under the kitchen table as a pot explodes on the stove...I can't stop the laugh that comes out. Mikey and Raph look at me like I've lost my mind...sort of paniced.

I quickly explain and they relax, I can see the hints of a smile on their faces...Raph sort of snorts and looks at Leo sadly...it the first time he's accutally looked at Leo since he went Catatonic...

Mikey looks at Leo, eyes flicking across Leo's emotionless face.

"Don?" Mikey whispers.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Is Leo...is he...going to get better?" Mikey whispers, almost to softly to hear...like he's afraid to have the question answered.

"He...might...Mikey," I whisper. I don't know...I don't know if Leo will ever come back from where ever he went...I don't know if I'll ever hear Leo training at night again...ever catch him painting at three in the morning...

Mikey sort of nods and looks at Leo sadly.

"I wanta make lunch," Mikey whispers. I look at him startled.

"For Leo," Mikey adds softly. I fight the tears that come unbiden...

Leo sort of stands up and starts to leave.

"Sit," I say quickly, before he can wander off. He drops into the chair with a thump. Raph flinches again. Mikey touches Leo's arm, blue eyes searching, dull...once..golden-brown eyes...now dull brown...the fire is gone...

After lunch and various orders to "eat" directed at Leo. We sit quietly, just...together...it feels good...even if Leo technically isn't there.

"Don...last night...while I was out...I saw..." Raph stops and looks at Leo nervously. I glance at Leo and then at Raph, I catch sight of Mikey watching Raph curiously.

"Her," Raph finishes. My stomach twists frantically and I grip the table...Shira...Jane...alive? Leo jerks to his feets so quickly I can't process it...he heard...somewhere in there he heard...he just stands there shaking...making whimpering nosies...its so...unLeo-like...it scares me.

Mikey jumps up and grabs Leo's arm, trying to get him to look him in the eye...its no use..Leo doesn't made eye contact anymore...

Raph looks upset...like he didn't mean to say that when Leo was around...where Leo could hear...

She's alive...Leo didn't kill her...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please? Next Update wil be either Monday or Tuesday!


	3. Chapter 3: April's Phone Call

**Disclaimer: still no....unless they _are_ mine ;)**

**Chapter 3: April's Phone Call**

It's been three days since Raph spotted Shira alive, he came home injured last night, took a bullet to his shoulder. Leo hasn't moved from his side since he got home, I know he's there now...Leo would _never_ leave us when we were hurt before...we might've thought he had but he was always close by...the mother hen in him coming out I guess. I glance in on Raph, like usual I had to drug him to keep him in bed...he's almost worse than Leo normally is about injuries. Then I spot Leo sitting on the floor, he's rocking back and forth a little, his eyes haven't changed at all though. I start to leave and then spot Mikey curled up next to Raph and shake my head. I hear a grunt and look at Raph. His amber eyes are open.

"Mor'in," he mumbles. I have _so_ drugged up on painkillers right now he's accutally in a _good_ mood. It's really nice, I half wish I could do this to him all the time, a sleepy, happy, Raph, is better than a tired, grouchy, Raph anyday; of course he'd kill me if I did...

"Morning, how's the shoulder?" I ask softly.

"Can't feel it ta tell ya genius," he mumbles irritably. Well, so much for his good mood.

"I think Mikey's on it," Raph mumbles.

Mikey started coming to us for nightmares since Leo doesn't even respond anymore. Its hard...we can't comfort him like Leo could. He seems to have just settled for curling up and laying close...like he was still three...I guess now that I think about it, Mikey must've spend a lot of night's curled next to Leo after having his nightmares. I sigh as I walk over and check Raph's shoulder, Mikey isn't on it, he's curled so he won't bump it at all...good because I'd have to get after him if he messed Raph's shoulder up worse, even if it was unintentional.

"It's fine, you hungry?" I ask. Raph shakes his head and drifts off. It's too quiet around here...anymore...

The day passes uneventfully untill around noon, Leo is being perswaded to eat by Mikey and I'm trying to get Raph to hold still long enough to clean the injury.

"Raph please!" I grumple.

"Don! OW!" he yelps, jerking back. The pain killers have mostly worn off...and so has his somewhat good mood...

"Sorry if you would just hold still..." I grumble, trying to get a better look at the wound. He keeps moving out of the light and I'm trying to make sure there isn't any infection setting in.

"Well if ya didn't jam ya fing'rs inta it!" Raph growls...yes, growls...we can all do that...

"Um hate to break up the party guys but April wants to talk to you Don, she said it was important," Mikey laughs...it good to hear him laugh. Raph just glares at him.

"Easy with the grip!" he snaps. I sigh and glare at him...heh...he shuts up...I mean business when I do that.

"Mikey grap the painkillers for me and the fresh gauze. Raph I'll let Mikey do this if you don't hold still," I say sharply. I swear he acts like an angel after that. I can still hear him hiss and grunt in pain as I rewrap it but he doesn't say a word and he stays still. I should threaten to have Mikey do this stuff more often...heh.

I take the phone from Mikey as he hands the pills to Raph.

"Hello?" I ask.

_Don...your never going to believe this..._

Well if that doesn't get my intrest I don't know what would...

"Believe what April?" I ask.

_Jane...she wasn't the one who....Shira isn't Jane..._

I'm mad now...

"April...Raph saw...Leo saw...you can't tell me-"

_It was Jazmin...her twin...identical twin...Jane's right here with me...so is her mother...Don I'm holding a picture of two girls who look exactly alike..._

My breath catches in my throat and I turn around and look at Leo in the Infirmary with Mikey and Raph...he's just sitting there, rocking a little.

"I don't believe you," I hear myself say.

_Donnie?_

I freeze, nearly drop the phone...Jane...Shira...

_Please you have to believe me! She made me watch from the other room...I couldn't do anything...I was tied up...She beat me to find out where your home was...I wouldn't tell...Donnie please you have to believe me!_

I'm struggling to process what I'm hearing, the urge to hang up is strong.

"Give the phone back to April...NOW" I snarl. I don't want her near Leo...April's coming down hear the minute they leave.

_Donatello! She's hurt! Don she's pregnant with Leo baby! She needs somewhere safe...please Don...if not for her for the baby...for Leo..._

I close my eyes and look back at my brother, Leo, he thinks he killed his child..the woman he loved betrayed him...I want so much for this to be true...but could Leo handle seeing her?

"No," I say and hang up. The phone rings as I walk away, I don't answer it. Mikey and Raph are watching me, I become aware that I'm slaming things. Leo whimpers.

"Don?" I hear Raph ask softly.

"We're leaving in two hours," I hear myself say," We aren't coming back." Mikey just stands there and stares at me.

"The phone is ringing Don," Mikey whispers.

"Don't answer it," I hear myself snap. Mikey takes a step back but nods.

"Go get your things together Mike, only what you can carry," Raph says softly. He gets up, his shoulder is hurting him...but he's trusting me...

"I'll get me an' Leo's stuff tagetha, ya get wah ya need here Don," he says softly.

I nod...Leo...I crouch in front of him after Raph's leaves...

"The baby's alive," I whisper. He sort of twitches and I hear him whimper. I hug him tight, fighting tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please? I might do another chapter today...but otherwise the next update is either Firday or Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4: The Light's Fire

**Disclaimer: only the stuff I own...LD, Jane, Jazmin, ect...**

**Chapter 5: The Light's Fire**

We left the lair an hour ago...left our life behind....Leo keeps stopping and whining...we have to keep dragging him along ordering him to walk...I think its my fault...what I told him...he wants to go back...to the baby...I freeze suddenly and stare in shock. A white dragon stands a few feet down the main hall, she is watching us, I'm not sure how I know its a she but I do. There is armor plating on her chest, stomach and under her tail, its black...with a silver-tinge to it on the edges. Her wings look like liquid diamond as does the bone plating on the upper half of her face...all except the black beak-like edges of her mouth...her eyes are like liquid opals...My breath catches...

Raph told me Leo changed into a dragon when he fought Shira...he tried to describe Leo's dragon form but couldn't...he said I had to see it...I went through the survailence videos and couldn't believe that beast was my brother...the dragon in front of me has similar atritbutes, the same basic build, the bone plating and the way the head is shapped, roughly like a triceratop's head...kinda...lits more stream-lined, more elegant than a triceratops'.

She moves towards us...I just hear the soft "click" of her talons touching the cement, I shutter...those talons are meant for fighting...meant for war...over 6 inches long...deathly sharp...

"Lyon," she rumbles. Its not the same as Leo's was...her's is more musical...softer...gentler...Leo's voice was deeper...fiercer...it had a wildness to it....her's sounds...elegant...like her...

I see Leo go rigid out of the corner of my eye. She stops and sits, her tail swinging up in front and curling around her feet like a cat's. She opens those wings, cupping them around her.

"Lyon," she calls again. Leo trembles and gives a little whimper.

"Lyon, imh ere sia," she calls. To my shock Leo moves towards her, I grab his hand and stop him. He jerks to a stop and whimpers.

"NO!" I hear myself shout," What do you what with him?"

I'm scared...I don't know what is going on...

"Don...let 'im go..."Raph whispers. I turn on him, furious. Mikey is staring at _her. _He nods and grabs my arm as does Raph.

"Let 'im go, she's gonna 'elp 'im," Raph says softly. I twist in panic...what is going on...then...

_Calm yourself...._

I nearly have a heart attack, I turn and look at her....she's in my _head_...

"Get OUT OF MY HEAD!!" I hear myself shout...I'm shaking like a leaf...I've never been so scared...

_CALM DOWN LITTLE ONE...._

I freeze and stand there shaking...my head pounding as if I'd taken a punch to it...

"Lyon, imh ere sia," she repeats. Leo walks towards her and stops in front of her, trembling and whimpering softly. She brings up one talon and touches it to the center of Leo's forehead, just between his eyes. There is a flash of light and Leo crumples to the floor.

"NO!" I hear myself scream. She sweeps her wings around him and with another flash of light they are gone.

_Go...home..._

I'm on my knees sobbing. Leo's gone...

Raph drags me to my feet, I hear him grunt in pain...his shoulder...Mikey grabs me and after a while I find myself standing in the lair, facing Jane-Shira, April, Casey, and a lady I don't know.

"Where'sLeo?" Jane says quickly.

"She said 'er name was Coa," Raph said softly.

"Cooo-ah," corrected the woman I don''t know.

"She's the head Lina, like a guardian...she and her brothers have lived many eons..." The woman continues.

"And we'll live many more," says a man. I twist around and stare...he's not quite human...kinda remionds me of the drawings of elves...He has longer pointed ears, an angular face, His eyes are silver but his hair is gold....not blonde...gold...he's slender and tall, over six foot.

"Eroni! Lumni!" gasps Jane, sinking into a deep curtsy. The other woman does the same. Another man is standing behind him, his eyes are gold, his hair is silver...not gray or anything...but...silver...he's built like a pro-wrestler...I mean every inch of him is covered in muscle...I catch sight of a giant battle axe sheathed over his shoulder...it looks like it weights over a ton.

"Donatello!" The silver haired one orders. I flinch.

"Yes?" I snap,"where is my brother?"

"Insolent boy!" the silver one growls. I take a step back, the room has gotten slient...too silent. I find myself flying toward the wall and slam into it, sinking to the ground with a groan I look up, Raph looks angry but a firm look from the golden one stops him, Mikey has tensed and is pleading with his eyes...

"Lyon is safe, you need know nothing more," the silver one whispers. He is standing over me now...I'm scared of him...he moved me with his _mind_...

"Enough Lumni," a woman's voice interupts. I look up and my jaw drops. the most beautiful woman I've seen is standing in front of me and hand on Lumni's shoulder. Her hair is like liquid dimond...first appearing white and then silvery...her eyes are like liquid opals...the she dragon that took Leo...she has the same eyes.

She smiles.

"Yes that was me," she says softly. I flinch as she touches my head.

"Nothing serious...Lumni only meant to scare you...not to hurt you...he's used to getting respect...not being treated like you treated him...best be carefull," she says. I nod.

"My brother?" I ask.

"Safe," she replies,"he is safe...under our protection for now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please? Next Update will be Monday or Tuesday...


	5. Chapter 5: Mended

**Disclaimer: still only own my stuff...not the Cannon characters...**

**There are about three chapters left...sorry it's a short one! "Strength" is next in Mikey's POV.**

**VERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERY Sorry!!!! I was sick so yeah...**

**Chapter 5: Mended**

It's been nearly two months since The Immortals took Leo...Jane's stomach has started to round and April gave birth to a son, James...Cody's grandfather. Jane forgave me, even though I don't deserve it, I took Leo away, she wanted to prove to him she wasn't Shira, I seperated them...

I'm sorry Leo..

I don't know if or when Leo will be back, Jane says they were going to train him, give him the training he needed to control his gift, so he could use it like a Lina should be able to. Raph's shoulder is nearly healed. Mikey well he's Mikey...

The city is falling apart, the Purple Dragons are tearing up the city. The cops are trying as hard as they can to keep the city in one piece, they've called in SWAT and everything. I've taken to staying at O'Neil Tech late and not coming home unless they make me...Mitchel keeps tabs on us to make sure we're all ok...and to make sure Jane's ok.

A soft knock interupts my thoughts.

"Don?" Jane whispers. I flinch a little.

"Donnie? Please...?"Jane whispers.

I stare at my screwdriver and don't repond.

"Donatello," Its an order from someone I've ached to hear for two months. I turn so fast I nearly fall off my chair.

"LEO!" I cry. He's standing in the doorframe, he looks good, better than I've seen him since before the incident with Hun. Muscle has returned to his frame, his shoulders and arms are thicker than they used to be, his legs look stronger than ever. He's carrying himself differently, head is held higher, shoulders squared, confidence in each step. He smiles gently. He moves forward and drags me into a hug before I can move.

"You idiot," Leo mutters. I laugh and then burst into tears, sobbing my appology. I feel Jane's hand rest on my carapace, it leaves after a second and then I don't know how long I cling to Leo, realieved to find him whole again, strong again.

"Come on Genius, let's eat dinner, Mikey freaked out and started making everything in the cubard I think," Leo laughs. I smile.

"Sounds great," I say.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?


End file.
